A Second Surprise
by Thoroughlyangelic
Summary: Just when Sherlock and John thought they were back to the simple serial killers and masteries, this one popped up very close to home.
1. Chapter 1

Life is a lot different than what I thought it was going to be when I left the orphanage five years ago. I thought I would be traveling the world all at the expense of my new job. Special Agent of the CIA. I was a fresh recruit. My "skills" were wanted and needed. I am five years in and now I am part of MI6. No longer with my "home country". They changed my identity as was needed. Not the CIA and not MI6, someone much worse.

I pulled up the collar of my leather duster and pulled my scarf tighter, as I walked the lonely streets of the East End. By my guess I was wondering the same streets the Jack the Ripper plagued a life time ago. I was meeting with an old contact of mine. I quickly looked behind me before ducking down to the old tube station. I heard my footsteps echo though the long dilapidated hallway of this old stop. My head was ducked down low, trying to blend in with the other addicts that frequented this stop and mesh my footsteps with the rodents that call this home. Suddenly a gust a wind blew my coat in the wind and caused my collar to fall. The train. I quickly checked my watch and just as I thought: 12:00. That was the last train of the night heading back to Westminster.

"Addie. Look at you. So menacing with the hauntings of your past. Oh well that is me isn't." I smiled to that sweet voice, that wouldn't make anyone think she was anything but a sweet British mom. Luckily, I knew that it was fake.

"Oh, what are you going buy now? Marge? No wait wait. Mary. How is the civilian life? Boring as I thought?" I turned to face the voice that I knew so well. I could picture her without even looking. She taught me everything. She was the only family that I have ever known. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?" I bellowed out when I realized that this wasn't the woman that I left behind only three years earlier. She blonde hair cut short, and a belly that was bigger than planet. I ran over to her, forgetting all my years of training. Not to trust unless you are sure. For all I knew she called just to shut down the last memory of her past.

"Addie. I got married. And I am having a girl." I looked up into her eyes with tears in my own. She made it. She made it out. "Now enough about me. I called you here for a reason." I backed away and gained back my composure. " I have known you since day one. The CIA, to MI6, the freelance. I have always been there. I know you and I know you want out. Let me help you." I took one unsteady step backwards. There isn't away out. I learned that too late. I scanned the woman in front of me. The woman who never lied, at least to me. The woman who was basically my only family. I traced my eyes over her and tried to find some sign that she was lying to me. She was now married to a doctor. A girl, maybe twins. She's happy. There is still something that is keeping her on edge. The kind of edge that she is to familiar with. She is still working. In a different way but it is still there. Happiness. That is the overpowering thing. She is happy no matter what else she might be doing.

"A-Mary. You got out. I am not dragging you back in. You can lie and say that you have missed it, that you are board, but you know that you can't lie to me. Not me." I shook my head. No one could.

"Addison. I am the only one that knows your real name and you are the only one who knows mine. You are family, and you don't leave family behind." I pulled my coat tighter around me to with more of the cold off.

"How? Do you know who I have looking for me? The Russians. The Assassins. The Americans. And God the worst of them all, M- "

"No, sweetheart the worst of them all are dead. Both of them, brains splattered about England. You other enemies will be nothing to worry about. Come with me. Come start a new life. You might want to pick a new name though, welcome to your old one. But you can be who ever you want. You are safe." I fell into her arms as I broke down in tears. I couldn't care less if she was lying to me at this point. I needed this hope, and if it was a lie, then death was the only way out.

I sat in a chair facing a fireplace. I had composed myself and showed no signs of my earlier breakdown. To my right was a tall, and lanky man who leaned back in this chair with his hands folded in to a prayer fashion with only the tips of his fingers to his lips. I knew that he wasn't praying but to the untrained eye he could be. His eyes were focused on me. He was scanning me. Trying to figure me out, and by the vein in his temple pulsing he couldn't. I was blank, just as he was to me. I couldn't get a read on him either. To my left was a short blonde man, he was focused that of a solider and waiting for the other man to talk first. I had in my open palms a flash drive, that held my entire life. Unlike Mary, I wasn't going to let it be thrown away. I needed others to know. If I was going to have a life with these people they needed. To know. I was done with secrets.

"Okay boys say something. You are just as obnoxious silent as you are when you are talking. So start talking."

"Wait Mary. I want them to read these files first. I am not like you. I need someone to know. If they are willing to help me then they need to know who they are helping. This is my life, and I can't let is disappear. It has made me who I am today. And it'll keep them safe. If something happens they can give me up and they won't be harmed. But if they say they know nothing, then who ever has come after me will think they are lying and they will be killed…or worse. So read this. Study it. And," I stood up and left the flash drive on my chair with a blank card with a phone number on it. "call me if you still think you want to help me." I started for the door when Mary grabbed my wrist. "Mary. I am not forcing strangers to help me. They loved you before they knew. I am nothing. Call me…or don't." I started down the stairs. "Mary, I am happy for you. I am glad you got out." I gave her a kiss on the cheek good bye and left the flat. Out on the street I turned to look at the building I left. 221B Baker Street.


	2. Chapter 2

*John*

This was something that neither of us were prepared to hear. Mary told us that she needed our help but we weren't ready for this…this was something we never thought would happen again, or at least I didn't. After Moritarty, Magnussen, and Mary's past, things that this doctor wasn't prepared to handle. I looked over to Sherlock and he hadn't moved since the woman sat down. Now that she is gone he is still staring out in space, most likely somewhere in his mind palace. So checked out for the unseeable future.

"Well. I want to help her." I said as I reached for the flash drive.

"John." I stopped inches from the flash drive. I looked at the man in front of me and saw that he was now leaning forward but hands still folded in a prayer like fashion. "Are you sure? By reading this you will find more about Mary's past. We will help her no matter what. But you need to think if you want to read this." I sat back with a shocked expression. This man is an arse. But he's right. I looked over to Mary who had worry written all over her face. This is the one thing we didn't talk about. Christmas was the new start for her. We left everything on that flash drive and burned it. "Go. I will read it tonight. You can tell me what you want to do tomorrow." With that he grabbed the flash drive and walked to his room shutting the door behind him. I buried my head in my hands and sigh,

"Mary let's go." I made my way out of the chair and tiredly started to put on my jacket. Mary was watching me worried about what my answer is going to be. If I read about Addie, I will learn everything about Mary that I said didn't matter, but if I don't read I will be the only one who doesn't know her life story. I honestly don't know what to do.

*Sherlock*

I was sitting on my bed, leaning against the head board with my laptop in front of me. The screen was totally black except for a line of white numbers and letters, "IC6F-117". Under that in bold red letters it says "BURN NOTICE". This was what they gave her as warning that she will be hunted by everyone she has wronged. Whether it be governments or personal revenge, she would be a wanted woman. I closed my eyes and took time to clear space in my mind palace for her. This woman, fascinated me. I couldn't read her, I knew nothing. Where when I looked at Mary I saw so much of her past in how she acted. I knew deep down that she was a liar and was hiding as past, but she loved John. And never lied about that. So what was I to do? Break his heart after all I had done to him? No, Mary I let slip though my grasps and let her do what she wanted. But this woman, shared such a past with her but held it so differently. She was able to don a new identity so easily. If she died her blonde hair black and changed her eye color no one would know her as Addison. I opened my eyes and hit enter to open the flies.

I read hundreds and hundreds of documents on her kills, her jobs, everything they had on her from the past five years. The Russians, The CIA, MI6, and countless others. I was shocked when I found the reports from Moritarty, and Magnussen. They were trying to control her for years but she managed to keep them in the palm of her hands. Until she was revealed by MI6. I closed my eyes and filed all this information. Over 600 confirmed kills. She's infiltrated Russia, Ireland, Germany, Saudi Arabia and many others.

I leaned back from my computer and ran my hands over my face. I was overwhelmed. The weight that this woman has to carry and she shows no sign of this. I can barely hide when I have stress but this woman has lived just as many lives as she has taken. I took a deep breath and moved back to my computer. I was going to know all about this woman, whether she shows me or from this dossier.

*Addison*

The world was spinning, and all I could tell is that the ground was cold. I felt the needle slowly fall out of my hand and hear it crash to the ground. I was slowly sliding down the wall of the empty house I was using as my hideout. Well house is the wrong term for this place, it has the façade of a house. I was in Leinster Gardens or at least that is where I think I was, that is where I was heading. Its all a blur now, moving though the busy night life of London. Everyone laughing as they did a late night pub crawl. Its just another night to any other city but to London it could be New Years. I felt the scratching of the brick on my arms, as I slid down the wall. I knew that I shouldn't be doing this but it is my only escape from this world. From all the horrors that I have done in my life. I felt a rush of cold air and footsteps running towards me, it was either someone who had finally found me so they can end my life or the police is just here to arrest another druggy on the streets of London. I felt someone pulling me up off the ground and into their arms, and as my eyes shut I heard a name that I never though I'd hear again…my own.

*Sherlock*

I was reading over her medical history when I read something that knocked the air out of my lungs. It said in bold red letters "ADDICT". It listed a number of drugs but the top on was _, a two percent solution. A drug that is so familiar with me. That's why I couldn't get a read on her, just like most can't read me. The drug allows us to hide away deep into our own minds. I read over her psych evaluations to find her pattern to see when she was most likely to use, and it said what I was worried about it telling me;

"Agent 117 is prone to substance abuse after missions. Agent 117 states that she uses because it is her only out. When asked out of what she just responds with 'myself'. Agent 117, has an severe case of anxiety and paranoia, but it is only shown after missions. That is when she uses to suppress those feelings. She refuses the agencies recommendation of treatment. An agent like 117 would normally be taken out of the field if they followed the same path as 117. But since her skills are remarkable and no one can complete more missions than her, the agency has granted her 'request'. Against my medical opinion but Agent 117 is cleared for duty."

Her doctor at her agency, I would guess CIA but from how the record are taken and how it doesn't seem to follow any regulatory processes, I am thinking this is something much darker in the American Government's underbelly. I quickly jumped up and ran to get my coat and scarf. I needed to find her because she is going to want to use, and use soon. I was just about to run down the stairs when my phone started ringing. John. As soon as I answered the phone I heard a labored voice,

"Get to St. Bart's now. I've already called Molly. She…"

"She's overdosing. It's a two percent solution. Tell Molly, to give her what she gives to me." I interrupted John with the solution to her problem. I heard a sigh as John thinking about the fact Molly has taken care of me more times than he can count with this same problem. "I will be there in five. Hurry John. It is cold outside." He grunted with a yes, and right before he hung up I could hear Molly's voice. They made it to St. Bart's. I flew down the stairs to catch a cab, and luckily this London night I was able to find a cab. I looked down to my watch. I will help this woman, not only for her sake but for mine.


End file.
